Immortal Light
by EVWTForever
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS! Liz now has more than herself to worry about. Her family means the world to her. What would she do, if her previous life caught up with her again, endangering her family? Will she find out more about her mother?
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Light** I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own any Twilight related stuff in this story!**

**Intro:**

Ah, being a mother. What a wonderful and demanding thing! I would never trade this life for anything, but oh my god! Nobody would know the experience of this until they actually tried it! I was amazed by the devotion it takes and the constant struggles it involves! But, as hard as it gets, I would do anything for my babies. Anything.

Arianna and Melanie were now six months old. They were doing so well! I was amazed that my little babies could be so strong! Arianna was such a troublemaker! She would make huge messes in Melanie and her room, and then would make sure that she made a mess as we fed her! What a child! They were both sleeping through the night now, amazingly. They used to keep both of us up until three, then we'd sleep for all of two hours, then we would be woken up again! Melanie is my quiet one. She plays with one or two toys at a time, unlike her sister, who takes EVERYTHING out, and she's very neat with everything else, to. She's my child, that's for sure!

David and I's relationship has improved greatly. Even if he was a vampire, he didn't have an ungodly bloodlust towards any of us. To anyone else, I don't know, but nobody in our family so far. It always made me wonder why, but I never asked, nor cared enough to ask. He hunted every weekend, and when he wasn't hunting, he was working with a group of vampires trying to establish rules for all the other vampires around the world. They had to keep being discreet. The bad thing about his job? He's hardly ever home. He gets home really late at night, on good days, when I'm already either falling asleep or asleep. He tried to be home more often, but it wasn't possible. Not now.

I've had many fears over the last six months. Are my babies going to be free of my violent life? Will they inherit my life of being hunted? I always hoped that they wouldn't, but knew that there was no way I could change that if it did happen. I knew, in my heart, that I would do everything in my power to protect them against the evils around them. The evils I knew would be after them very soon. After the power they think they will possess, at least. I'd talked to David about this, but he banished the thought away, though saying we should be cautious, at least. I never let the idea drop, and I never will.

Moving on, I was still waitressing at a local diner. Local and very popular. It was surprising how many people ate there per day, at any hour of the day! I only worked there a couple days a week, seeing as I didn't like leaving my babies home without me too long. Of course they weren't alone. Either my dad or Amy was there to watch them as long as I was at work. I hated leaving them, but it was necessary to, of course. We had to have money, didn't we?

"I'm going home now, 'kay?" I asked my boss. He just waved and I smiled, grabbed my coat, and left. It was still pretty chilly, even if it was now April. I got into my car, which was a black convertible. My other car stopped running while I was pregnant, so David got me a new one. I absolutely loved it, to!

I put the key in the ignition, and started my drive home. It was about nine at night, so the roads were pretty empty. After about twenty minutes, I was at the last stop light before I got to my house. It was a red light, of course, which really put me in bad mood.

"Why do I always get the reds? Especially when I'm in a hurry! Ugh!" I huffed.

The light turned green, and I immediately pulled away. I drove down my street and pulled into my driveway two minutes later. The living room lights were on, so I was guessing my dad and my sister were watching TV. I was hoping Arianna and Melanie were in bed. They got really crabby if they didn't go to bed by nine or nine thirty, depending on the day. It was usually about ten on the weekends.

I walked into my house, putting my coat on an empty hanger, and hanging my keys on their hanger as well. I turned and saw that I was right with my earlier assumption. Both Amy and my dad were watching TV.

"Hey guys. Whatchya watchin'?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure…" Amy says, unsure.

"It's just a random movie." My dad adds.

"They're upstairs asleep, by the way. I know how you are by now, so you don't even have to ask." Amy says off handedly.

"Thanks." I say, relieved. "Are you guys staying overnight, or are you going to go home?" I ask.

"I'm going home. I don't know about Amy, though." My dad answers almost immediately. He stands up, and heads for the door. I sigh. Always so eager to leave!

"Um…I'll go, to. You deserve a night alone for once." Amy says, standing up, to. They both had been spending the night with me for almost a week. David was expected to be back tonight, so that's probably why Amy winked on her way out the door.

"Night, guys!" I say

"Night." They both respond.

I go over and turn off the TV, and then I head upstairs. My first stop is, of course, my babies' room. I peek inside and find that they are both completely asleep. It almost made me cry, to see that both were cuddled with each other in one of their beds. I smiled, and closed the door, leaving it a crack open. I walk into the bathroom, and brush my teeth. I glance at my reflection and sigh. I never thought I looked pretty, but at least I was better now than I was before my pregnancy. My hair had straightened out slightly, so it had a nice wavy look now. It wasn't as frizzy, either. My features changed slightly, to, making me look slightly more grown up.

After I was done in the bathroom, I slowly walked to my room, which was across the hall from the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas, and laid on top of my comforter. It was always so hard for me to fall asleep without David in bed next to me. I was drifting asleep, when I felt a presence in my room. I sat up, only to be pushed back down again. It was David. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're home…" I whisper, relieved and overjoyed.

"Yes." He says, kissing my hair and forehead lightly.

We sat there in each other's arms for a while, lying on the bed. Then he turned me so I was lying more conventionally on the bed, where I would usually sleep. He made sure I was still facing him, then kissed me along my neck and jaw line, then finally found my lips and kissed me lightly. I pulled him in closer, deepening our kiss slightly. He put on of his hands behind my head, pulling me closer, while the other arm was around my waist. I pulled away from him when I needed to breathe, and I dipped my head into his chest. He sighs, and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispers to me.

"I love you, to." I whisper back, holding back tears. I was so happy he was finally back, I couldn't help but cry. He wipes the tears away with his pointer finger, then kisses the path they made down my cheek gingerly.

"Don't cry, sweetheart, its okay." He says quietly. I shake my head.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy." I say, holding back more tears. He holds me more tightly and strokes my hair as I fall asleep.

Only a minute later, it seems, I'm woken up by the sound of David growling. I look at him curiously, then I fell it. Another presence, one tightly I didn't know. I sit up straight, paling with fear. David wraps his arms around me and pulls me up with him. I immediately move towards our daughters' room. David grabs me before I make two steps.

"Stay. I'll get them." He watches me worriedly for a minute, until I nod, then leaves quickly to go get our daughters.

In the seconds that he's gone, I glance around, preparing myself for attack. I crouch down slightly while reaching for the knife I have under my bed. Nobody knows it's there, but it had to be for situations like this.

I got a good hold of it, and then I could feel the same unknown presence behind me. I froze. All of a sudden, the person was right behind me, almost touching me. I could feel his breath on my ear. Where was David? Had this person gotten to them before me?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elizabeth." The mysterious deep voice whispered almost seductively in my ear.

"What do you want?" I ask in a strangled voice.

"You to come with me peacefully or everyone dies. I mean _everyone._" He whispers again, his voice fierce this time.

I don't answer, waiting desperately for David to come. I knew I shouldn't rely on David, so I decided to take it into my own hands. In one quick movement, I flipped away from the guy, brought the knife up in front of me, and held him back. His quiet, evil laugh echoes through the room.

"Silly girl! You'll never be more than a child!" With that, he lunges forward, knocking me out the window, and also forcing the knife out of my hands, into his own. He holds the knife to my throat, keeping me on the ground, covered in glass.

"I don't think your husband can save you now. He's a little…busy at the moment." Another grueling laugh breaks free from his throat. I felt piercing fear wrack through my body. What was wrong with David? Or my daughters? What was going to happen to me?

**A/N: I finally got this story started! I know it's taken me a while, but I should be able to update almost every day, besides Monday's and Thursdays, because I have band (ugh). I left it on a cliffie, just for the fun ot if, so please review! I'll write no matter what, but I love reviews!! By the way, the second chapter's better than this one! This one's just an intro kind of thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, it took me long enough to get this chapter up! I was debating whether I should keep on writing this story, but then I just thought I might as well, just to see if it makes a difference. I'll be posting one more sometime soon, then i'll wait to see if anyone actually even looks at it. Otherwise, i'll just delete it and rewrite it later, after my other story, Upon the Horizon is finished. So yeah. Please help me out by voting in my poll! Thanks! Now on with the story!**

**I still don't own anything Twilight related! **

Suddenly, he pulls me up by my shirt, still holding me at knife point. He starts tugging me away from my house, but then David jumps out the window and tackles him off of me. The knife flies out of his hands and into the grass a couple feet away. I run back into the house to see my babies. I climbed up to my window, and saw my babies laying on my bed, fast asleep, no harm visible on them. I sigh with relief and walk over to put pillows around them so they wouldn't fall off the bed. After that, I go to their room, which is now a complete mess. The whole room was ripped apart, the cribs knocked over and their toys and books thrown everywhere. I wondered what happened, but didn't really want to ask about it. I left the room, going back into my own. As soon as I got in there, I glanced at my babies, still asleep, and then jumped out the window to check on David.

When I got outside, the first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelled smoky, with a sickly sweet scent coming from the smoke. The smoke was also a purple ish color. I'd seen and done this too many times not to know what it was. One of the vampires, whether my husband or the other guy, was ripped to pieces and burnt. Pure fear ran through my system. Oh god, not David!

I ran to the smoke, and then David stepped out from behind the smoke and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him, relief now coursing through my veins. I buried my face in his shirt. The next thing I knew, we were in our room right next to the bed with our sleeping babies on it.

David brought me over to our bed and sat us both down on the end. He then pulled me into his lap, running his fingers through my hair. We remained there for a while before he spoke.

"Did this happen at all when I was gone?" He asks.

"No. Not even once…why?" I ask, and then continue on. "Who was that guy, anyways?"

"I just wondered. The guy's name was Brian. He's always been an enemy of mine. It doesn't matter now, though. He's gone." He pauses for a while, then adds, "I suppose you want to say 'I told you so' now, don't you?"

I look at him, confused, and then realized what he was talking about. "Oh! Well…yes, but not now. But come on! Did you ever really doubt that this would ever happen? I mean really doubted it?" I ask.

He hesitates, and then responds. "I suppose not, but I didn't think it totally plausible, either." Then he lets go of me, sets me on the bed, and starts pacing the length of the room, thinking. I sigh and pick both my babies up gently and lie down with them on our bed. They don't even flinch when I move them. I lay them on the bed next to me and wrap my arms around them, holding them closely. After a while, I drift off into sleep, only faintly aware that David stopped pacing and lay down on my other side, wrapping his arms around my waist, and also around our babies.

In the morning, I was awoken by the tiny movements of our babies. They moved their little arms and legs slightly, their eyes not quite open yet. I smiled and removed my arms from around them, so I could kiss each of their heads. When I pulled away from them, I saw that they both had opened their eyes. Their beautiful, green eyes. They squinted at first, then their eyes adjusted to the light and they opened them fully. They looked around eagerly, clearly expecting food. I laughed slightly. I felt David's arms tighten around me.

"What's so funny?" He whispers in my ear.

"_Your _children are very expectant of food exactly after they get up. Huh. Reminds me of someone…" I trail off suggestively, grinning and putting my hand over his arms to prove my point further.

"My children, eh? Hmm….I could've sworn it took two to have children…and since when do I have to eat immediately? I can't even sleep!" He says with humor strong in both his voice and eyes.

"My point exactly!" I say, making sure I confuse him.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"Sure does." I say.

Right after I finish my sentence, both of our babies coo and make random baby noises happily. I laugh and so does David. I turn around to look at him, happiness and love strong in my eyes. He leans down, his eyes matching mine, and kisses me lightly. Our babies both start to cry impatiently, still waiting for their food. I break our kiss and laugh slightly.

"I've got to feed them, before they starve to death!" I exaggerate. I walk downstairs, hand in hand with David, and grab the baby formula from the cupboard. After I'm done making it, I hand one bottle to David and keep the other and we both feed each baby. Of course, Arianna is a wee bit messier than Melanie…all part of my plan! David gets formula down his shirt after Arianna spits it out. He growls slightly, and I laugh hysterically, followed by each of our babies.

The next day, we had my dad and my sister over. They loved playing with Arianna and Melanie. Why, I did not know. Being their mother and spending every waking moment with them, how could I be as eager as them? That's just not possible.

As soon as they walked in the door, they instantly went to the babies, who were playing on the floor. I just rolled my eyes, and went into the kitchen, to leave them alone to play. After finishing the few dishes we had, I just leaned against the counter, thinking. David had to run to work quickly, for some odd reason, so he wasn't home.

I was staring off into space, when someone grabbed my arm. I immediately fought against whatever was touching me. As I turned, I saw it was only my dad, with an amused expression on his face.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that to me!! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I exclaim.

He just rolls his eyes. "I have to talk to you. Alone." He says, glancing towards the living room, where Amy was playing with the babies. I sighed and nodded. He led me towards out back door, and outside.

"Okay, that's 'alone' enough. What?" I ask warily.

"Don't take that tone with me. Just because you're _almost _an adult does not give you the discretion to talk to me like that. You're still my child, and nothing you say will change that, got it?" He said in a stern, authorative voice.

"Whatever. What did you want?" I ask, trying to make my voice a little nicer, but failing desperately.

He glared at me for a while, and then finally decided to continue. "It's about your mother…" He began.

"Oh, hell no! You're not shaking me on that topic! No way!!" I say, outraged.

"Oh, you want a bet?! You'll listen to me, or you won't be moving for a very long time!" He says in an angry tone.

"Okay, read my lips! Hell….No!!" I say, then start to move, but realize I can't. "Let go!! This is so childish!" I say to him angrily.

"_I'm_ childish?" He says, raising his eyebrows. "I think you should re evaluate yourself a little."

"Oh go to hell!" I say, my temper getting the best of me. Oh my god! I just told my dad to go to hell! Lovely, now I was going to be here until my daughters graduate! Ugh!

"You're right on that thought! You'll be here a _very _long time until you shut up and listen!" He shouts. "And don't you _dare _tell me to go to hell!"

I just stand there and stare at him angrily. I didn't care that I was acting like a child. It wasn't like he knew how I acted when I was a child, anyways. I couldn't move, or otherwise I would've gotten the hell out of here by now!

"I'll let you go, if you listen to me. IF being the key word." He says.

I growl and don't answer. After a couple minutes, I give in, because it was getting uncomfortable standing there for so long.

"Fine! Go ahead! But bear in mind I said I'd listen, not make a commitment to forgive and forget or anything! Nor will I go looking for her, and I know that's what you're going to say!!" I say, even more pissed off that he was holding me for so long, and with everything I just said.

"You're such an ungrateful little…god damn it! Just listen to me!" He yells even louder.

"I said I would, unless you're going deaf with age now! First you come here and just announced you're my father and start ordering me around, unlike any father would do, and then this! Oh yeah, I feel loved!" I say sarcastically and furiously, knowing that he was going to break at any second.

I was a good guesser. My dad let his shield down, so I could move, but in the next second, he was in my face. He smacked me across the face with such force, that I fell to the ground. I could smell the blood seeping out where he slapped me.

Before I could even look up, he was gone. I heard him start his car and leave. I held back tears and walked to the river. Now I'd done it. I'd ruined any chance I had of getting him to act like my father. I walked down to the river and threw water in my face, washing the blood off. I could taste salt in my mouth, and wondered if this water just happened to be salt water. But it didn't burn my face, so that wasn't it. It was my own tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

I got up, still crying, and walked back home. I just stopped crying as I entered my property. I opened my back door and shut it softly behind me. I hesitated, before I walked into the living room. Amy was watching the babies sleep. How long had I been out there? She looked up when I entered, her face going from calm to one of shock.

"What…?" She started to ask, but I just shook my head, turning away from her.

"Can you stay here until David gets home? I can't….I just can't be down here right now. I don't want them to see me like this…." I said, the end of my sentence hard to hear from my voice constricting from me trying to hold back my tears. Amy just nodded, her expression now worried instead of shocked. I ran upstairs and lay down on my bed. Then I started sobbing as soon as I hit the bed and closed my bedroom door.

**A/N: Well...please review! I already said everything I wanted to at the top, so all I can say down here is to please please please review! I absolutely love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal Light _I don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer does!_

I was in my room crying for about an hour, before I felt as if there were no more tears to be spilled. I sat up slowly, deciding that I needed to go clean myself up. Also to give myself a damage report. I had no idea how it exactly looked right now.

I headed quietly to the bathroom diagonal from my room. Amy was still downstairs with my sleeping babies. She must not've wanted to wake them.I sighed, feeling like I wanted to cry, but couldn't. I thought to myself _'No more tears. They're not needed. You won't cry anymore for this.'_ I stepped into the bathroom, closing my eyes. I didn't know if I wanted to see the damage now. In a way, I wanted to know, so I could cover it up by the time David got home. On the other hand, I didn't want to have to see how I looked, either, with a scarred face and all. I most of all didn't want to be reminded of what happened.

I opened my eyes, facing the wall instead of the mirror. I decided that I would look, so I wouldn't look as bad when David got home. I turned around slowly, still feeling reluctant. What I saw made me both mad and sad at the same time. Mad, because I knew that the scar would last a while, and also because I knew that this was my entire fault. If I didn't push him, he wouldn't have slapped me in the first place. Sad, because it hurt really badly, the pain from the wound and the pain from knowing my dad hated me. Half of my face was now a deep red, with some purple and blue bruising. Lovely. There was also still a little blood seeping out of some of the cuts that formed from the skin being hit so hard.

My whole cheek was covered with it, along with some of my jaw. All was on my right side of my face. I shook my head at my reflection, and went over to the medicine cabinet. I pulled out a tube of Neosporin, a washcloth, gauze, and bandaging stuff. I could try to cover it up with makeup, but it would've taken all the make up I owned, plus most of Amy's, to cover _this_ up. There was no point. I might as well just treat it.

I dabbed the Neosporin on it first, then placed the gauze over it. After the gauze, I placed the skin colored band aid over it, trying to make it blend in at least a little bit. I looked in the mirror, to see if my mending worked at all. No, it hadn't. It made me look like I'd lost half my face, or something! But this was all I could do. The best I could do to cover it up. I took one last glance in the mirror, and then left the bathroom, heading downstairs. I decided I was going to help Amy bring the babies upstairs. I wanted them to sleep in their cribs.

As I headed down the last few stairs, Amy felt my presence and turned her head to look at me, sadness strong in her eyes. I stopped at the last step.

"Why couldn't you just listen to him, instead f turn everything into some teen angst thing? You know you overreacted, right? Your stubbornness finally got you in trouble, as I always knew it would! Now you understand, don't you?" Amy stated condescendingly. She was treating me like a child again! That got on my last nerve on a daily basis, and especially now, with my already foul mood.

"Oh Amy, for once in your life, just shut up. This is neither the time nor place to be a bitch." I say irratatedly as I walk into the kitchen, making sure not to look at her. She really ticked me off sometimes!

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're moody over being smacked by dad! You know it's your fault! You ticked him off! You knew what would happen, but you kept pushing it! And you wonder why he was furious with your marriage and pregnancy! You can't handle it! You're still but a child!" She calls with some venom in her voice. I roll my eyes.

"If anyone's a child, it's you. Unless you're calling me a bad mother, and it's only been six months! You're just jealous that I got pregnant before you! God, I should've known you'd take your jealousy out on me somehow!" I growl, searching the fridge for something edible to eat and drink.

"And you call me a bitch? That's like the pot calling the kettle black! If you seriously think I'm jealous, then you must have issues! I don't really care to have kids, so why would I be jealous? That you're younger than me? That's not a blessing, that's a curse! Why you would want to get pregnant so young is beyond me! You can't be a mother to those babies now, and you know it! You're not strong enough mentally or physically!" She growls back.

"Oh, yeah right! I bow to the queen of all bitches! And you know you're jealous, you just won't admit it! And since when does age matter? I've wanted a child of my own my whole life! But you probably wouldn't know that. You haven't known me long enough to know that. You don't care enough to know that!" I paused to take a breath, realizing that I was crying again. I could feel my anger growing by the second. "I'm not strong enough? Really? I seem to recall it being _me_ who had to watch my babies suffer and almost die, not being able to do anything about it! It seems to of been _me _who had to go through a c-section to get them out, plus all the pains of being pregnant and having cancer! And I'm not strong enough, fighting cancer my whole life, and still standing here with a beating heart to this very moment? But no, I'm not strong enough! I can't handle it! Emotionally, I'm more stable than I have been for years, and apparently you're so blind that you fail to see that, when it's so obviously displayed right in front of you! Whatever Amy, I give up! I don't care what you think anymore! I can take care of myself and my babies! If I happen to need help, then I have David! I don't need anything more than that!" I croak out toward the end, my throat sore from yelling and crying. A sudden revelation hits me. 'You're jealous of my life, aren't you? I have the typical family life that you so long for, but still can't get! That's probably why you come over here! Not to visit, but to mope! God, you don't even care at all, do you?" I turn away from the living room and Amy, and walk out the back door again. I could hear her yelling behind me.

"And you think you're not childish! You're always running away from your problems! You'll have to learn to face them eventually! Especially for your daughters….!" and her voice faded. I was now back in the woods, sobbing. Why was everything going wrong now? Why couldn't it be peaceful, even for a moment? Why was David always gone, leaving me alone to try my best not to fall apart. I couldn't stay together without him. He was the glue to my life; without him, I would fall back into pieces, never to be put back together. I had to stay strong for my babies, though. They needed a mother, not an older sister or friend figure in her place. I knew I was acting childish, but what else would I do? I knew not how to act like an adult. Facing my problems was probably a start, but that would be the hardest thing I did, I knew it. I'd have to talk to my dad again; try to get him out of his mood. I'd also have to talk to Amy. I knew I was harsh to her, but I didn't really care. She was being the same way to me. I put my head in my hands, trying to find the answer from beneath my sorrow.

I didn't know how long I was out there when I felt a presence nearing me. I looked up from my hands. I didn't see anyone, so I looked back down, but was now cautious. Was this some cruel joke, or a real mass murderer? I could not know. I had to be on my guard, for both me and my babies. I glanced around again. Nothing. I could still feel the presence, though, lingering tauntingly around me in the dark. Its whisper was tantalizing against my mind, making sure I knew it was there, but not to be seen. In a split second, Amy appeared in front of me. It wasn't her presence that still lingered in my mind's eye, however. She was looking at me as though I was going crazy. I _was_ looking around a lot, and I probably looked very cautious and wary, but I wasn't crazy. At least, I didn't think I was. I finally settled on looking into her eyes, and she didn't need to say anything. Her eyes held all her words and more yet.

They held sadness and regret, probably for some of the things she said. Also anger, from what I said, and remorse from our bad relationship and torn family. Those were the strongest emotions I could read, for I felt the same, with an added few. She continued to look at me, not saying a word. I finally spoke, just to make sure that I still could from all the crying and yelling. I also wanted to know if I was truly crazy or not.

"Do you feel that?" I ask simply. Only a short sentence to begin with. Amy looked off into the trees, squinting.

"I feel something, but I can't say what it is…foreboding, maybe? I don't know, but danger is close, that I do know. I cannot feel the presence, though, which is odd…" She concentrated on the trees for a while, then broke her gaze and looked down at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the house.

When I got there, I immediately went up to my daughters' room. I had to be sure they were okay. I opened the door to find that they were awake, looking around their room and at each other. They looked at me when I entered. I wondered if they could feel the deadly presence, to? I really wanted David to be home now. Desperately. I walked into the room, picking them both up. I felt relieved to hold both my babies so close to me, where I knew they were safe. At least for now. They cradled themselves against me, neither making a sound. I crooned softly to them, trying to calm them, sensing their anxiety. They relaxed slightly, but I knew better than to think that they weren't still anxious.

Amy and I sat in the living room with the girls. I didn't want to be upstairs, at this point. Too risky. No easy escape. Over time, the presence was fading piece by piece, until it was just a lingering doubt within my mind. Then I felt a new presence. I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest. _David. _He was near, I could feel it! I was so accustomed to his presence that I could feel him from miles away. It was the same with my babies, even stronger.

As I waited, I almost completely forgot about how I looked. _Shit. _This won't be good. My need for him to be here was greater than my mortification of my face, though. I'd just have to suck it up and live with it. For now, however, I was completely beside myself with my worries and thoughts. Thoughts of David, Amy, my dad, my babies, the evil presence I felt…it was all a lot to bear, I would admit it to anyone. After a minute, I couldn't wait anymore. I stood up, still holding my babies close, and headed for the door, only to be grabbed by Amy and made to sit down.

"You can wait five seconds, I'm sure." She says hastily. _Jealous, _I thought. What surprised me was the thought that answered: _Who's jealous? _It asked. David's. Of course. My mind was, as of now, completely open. Not good. I had to close it, before someone could track me by it. That was why Amy never broke into my thoughts; she didn't want to risk it. I decided to answer, making sure that I was completely concentrated on what was in my mind.

_Amy's jealous of me, it's true. _I say humorously. I can almost hear his soft laugh rattle through his head. _Are we being childish again? _He asks. _Sisterly rivalry/love? _I roll my eyes. What a dork! If only he knew. _Not exactly, but close. Do you have any idea how many times I've been told I'm childish today? God, it's so annoying! _I say frustratedly in my head. I sigh out loud, causing Amy to look at me.

"You're talking to him, aren't you? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" She says, her voice seeping bossiness. I roll my eyes and don't answer. There as no point. That would just cause another wedge between us. I didn't need that right now. David finally answered. _What happened today?_ Oh god, his voice was already worried, and it was just his thoughts. Lovely. That's all I needed right now. _Not now. When you get here…in t minus ten seconds counting…_I answer off handedly.

As I suspected, he was in the door ten seconds later. He was by my side in a millisecond, pulling me and our babies into his arms. I leaned into him, reveling in his presence. He kissed everywhere he could reach, from my hair to my neck, to my face, to our babies' heads. Then he pulled my face to his and kissed my lips urgently. I responded the same way. I almost completely forgot about Amy, until I heard her thoughts. _Ugh, please spare me! _Wow, she finally opened her mind! I pulled away from David, laughing. I laid my head against his shoulder, watching my babies lean closer to their father as well. I felt like crying then, I was so happy. A single tear leaked out, sliding down my cheek. David brushed it lightly away with a fingertip. The bad thing about that was the fact that the tear happened to fall down the bad side of my face, where he just touched. It hurt slightly as he touched it, and it took all the strength in the world not to flinch. He ran his finger along my cheek again, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

"What did you do?" He asks worriedly and almost accusingly.

"_I _did not do this. It's just a scratch; (that's an understatement!) it'll go away in a while." I say bleakly. I didn't want to tell him, no matter what. He'd be so mad at my dad…I should probably close my mind. I knew I could slip and think about it at any point. I closed my mind, hoping that he didn't react like I thought he would. Of course, he did.

He pulled my face up to look into his. "What are you hiding from me?" He asks, his voice full of anxiety and worry. I close my eyes. _I have to tell him, I can't run from my problems anymore. I have to…_I had to. I couldn't run from this, and I had to let things happen however they did. I leaned up toward him and kissed him again, opening my mind as I leaned upward. Reading my memories was easier when we were in contact, the images very clear when kissing. His hands were immediately behind my head, restraining me. He didn't want me to pull away. I showed him everything. Everything that happened after he left. He pulled away once; right after my dad smacked me in my memories. He looked furious, but I didn't know who the target of his fury was: me, my dad or both?

Before I even realized it, he pulled the babies out of my arms and laid them on the ground, wrapping them in their blankets. They looked up at us, their expressions confused. I ran my hand over each of their heads, calming them with my touch and my eyes. I knew they didn't fall for either one. My eyes were full of every single emotion I felt, as was my touch. I sighed and turned back to David. He, to, was looking at our babies.

He looked away when I did, and pulled me up to the bathroom. He turned on the light and started rummaging in random cabinets, looking for god knows what. He finally found a bunch of stuff, and put it on the counter. All of it was medicinal, though I couldn't tell exactly what each was. He pulled me over to sit on the toilet, then knelt down and took off the bandages over my face. I winced. After a couple seconds, the bandages were off, lying in heaps on the floor. I didn't realize I put so many on! Then he placed both is hands on the side of my head, moving it at his will to get a better look at my injury. As his eyes wandered over, I knew he realized it had to hurt, not just physically, but emotionally, to. He was right in his assumptions, but I would never let him know that.

My head was turned to the side, so I was staring at the shower curtain. I had to fight to control the tears that threatened to spill out. David realized that, to. Why must he be so perceptive? He let go of my head and pulled me down off the toilet into his lap. He stroked the good side of my face lightly with his finger, using his other hand to re clean and bandage my face. He did a way better job than I did. The bandages almost blended with my skin, making my ignorance less noticeable. The medicine burned slightly, but felt good at the same time. I knew it was working that way. When he was done, he just placed everything he used on the counter. Then he pulled me closer, curling me into a ball against his chest. I made sure I was as close as I could get to him, then started crying again. I was so sick of tears, but these tears were so pent up that I couldn't control them anymore. He let me cry, holding me tightly and comforting me in any way he could.

After about ten minutes, I had no tears to cry. I felt a little better, now that I didn't feel the need to cry anymore. I hoped I wouldn't any time soon in the near future. David picked me up, carrying me downstairs. I remembered I still had to show him the rest of what I saw. I turned to look at him. I didn't need to say anything. He only needed to look into my eyes to know what I was thinking. My mind was still open, after all. He stared into my eyes for a minute, listening to my thoughts. There were so many thoughts running through my mind that you couldn't even tell what I was saying. I slowed them down, focusing on the one thing I _did_ want him to hear.

After he registered my question, he shook his head; He didn't need to know any more. I nodded and picked up our babies. They were still lying on the floor, wide awake. I hoped that they would even go back to sleep tonight. I was very tired myself. Amy still sat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I looked at David again, though I didn't have to. He nodded and picked both babies up, holding them close to him. Then he brought them upstairs. Once they were up there, I sat down next to Amy.

"What's with you?" I asked. This couldn't seriously be about us anymore, could it? She seemed startled to realize I was back.

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just…thinking." She states blandly.

"Thinking about what?" I ask.

"Thinking about what happens to nosy little sisters when they question matters that are none of their business!" She says, a hint of a smile playing across her lips for the first time tonight. I smile, to, and shake my head.

"No, come on!" I say childishly. She sighs, her smile now gone.

"I don't really know exactly; it's many things. So many things that have to be understood and lived through. It's all so confusing." She says morosely.

"You lost me, you know." I state. She sighs.

"Things just keep getting worse and worse. Dad keeps getting more hostile. He never would've hit you…when I was a kid, he was never like that…he wouldn't even fight playfully with me. He was always so…careful…gentle…" She turns her gaze back to the ceiling, deep in thought again. Thought, or memories, either one made sense. She continued after a minute, not looking back down. "I don't get why he's so hostile with you; why he's pushed you so much. It never made sense to me. I've always seen how he acts around you; it was always so different from how he acted…acts around me." She stated, finally looking down at me.

"I don't know, Amy. You're his first born daughter; maybe he finds you more fragile than me, for some reason. Or maybe he treasures you more…" _Loves you more. _If he felt anything for me at all, that is. Oh great, more pain. I looked away from her, closing my eyes.

"No…well, maybe…but being the first born shouldn't make a difference…it's not fair…I now realize that. You weren't kidding when you said that your relationship with him is more businesslike than father to daughter. You'd think he'd be more protective of you…I mean, you're sick, to…It's just so confusing!" She states again. I just nod, opening my eyes again.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to have a dad. Maybe I'm not…worthy enough to…" I trail off, standing up. Amy stands up, too, hugging me.

"You're wrong. We'll get to the bottom of this, you'll see. We'll find out why he acts the way he does around you…" She murmurs to me. A thought hits me: Amy looked more like him than my mom, so what if he acted like that, because I reminded him too much of my mother? I only vaguely knew what she looked like, from my dad's memories, but that was all I needed.

"Amy…what if I remind him too much of…mom?" I ask in a constricted tone.

"Hmm…that could very well be; you do look like her…" I sigh and pull away from her. It was getting late.

"Are you staying here, or are you going back with dad?" I ask.

"I'm going to go home, actually; I have a lot to talk about with dad." She says mildly. I nod and she walks out the door.

I walk upstairs and into my room to find David lying on our bed, with our babies nestled closely to him, fast asleep again. I rejoiced. I lay down on the opposite side, providing a safeguard, just in case they rolled out of his arms somehow. David readjusted so we all could be closer. He pulled me closer, so I was almost right next to him. The babies were still small, so they didn't take up too much space. I lay my head on one of the pillows, leaning closer to him. He did the same. He kissed my forehead, then my lips lightly, both kisses short, but sweet. He let his arm remain over me, holding me close as I could get. I let my arm lay protectively over our babies, while the other grabbed the hand of his that was closest and held it tightly. He rubbed soothing circles into it, helping me drift off into a dreamless sleep. Or so I thought.

**A/N: Okay, so it's taken a while to update this, but I still haven't gotten any reviews for it, so i'm not totally inspired to write it as much as my other one. Once i'm done with my other one, i'll work more with this one, but this one isn't going to be updated as often as the other, so yeah. Please review! I still love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I suck! It's been about five months since I last updated this! Then again, I haven't really had anyone read or review this, so...no inspiration!**

**I don't own any Twilight related things in this! (as usual!) **

**~---------------------------~**

That night, I dreamt of my daughters. _We were all walking along a lake near a dark forest. I had no idea where we were or why, but I did know that it was really dark out and dangerous. I could feel the eeriness seeping around me as I walked. I was holding my sleeping daughters tightly to me, glancing around cautiously as I walked along the river. I was scared, I would never deny that. I wasn't scared for me, but for my daughters. _

_I felt like we were being watched. It was such a strong consciousness that I couldn't ignore it. It was almost overpowering all my other senses. I started running, grasping my daughters so tightly to me that I could feel every beat of their little hearts. They were terrified. I didn't know how, but they knew. They could sense my distain through the staggered beating of my heart. They did not misinterpret._

_As my feet crunched over many fallen leaves, I could hear the distant sound of whispering. A cold gust of wind blew, both twirling my hair and making me shiver, but also enhancing the voice it carried with it._

_The dark day….the dark day is near…be wary…the dark day…_

_I started gasping for air. What was happening? I felt like everything was closing in on us. The surrounding forest was black as a moonless night, disguising its treasures and dangers. I started whimpering, walking blindly forward and trying to feel my way through it. Both of my babies started crying. Oh god, what was I to do---_

_A person appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I screamed…_

And woke up.

I gasped for air. What was that about? I'd never had dreams so…_real_…like that before! That main fact made it all the more terrifying. But what really got my heart beating, beating even faster than upon my awakening, was the fact that David wasn't there. He wasn't watching me wake as he usually did. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate from fear. Where…where was he?

I sat up abruptly, searching the room for any evidence as to where he might've gone or what he might've done. Nothing. Absolutely _nothing._ I decided that he probably had to work, yet again, even though he _said_…I would not think about that. There had to be some justified reason for this.

With a sigh of resignation, I climbed out of bed and walked mechanically to my closet, in search of reliable clothes. I decided on a pair of semi loose dark blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. No need to get all made up for no reason, right? I wasn't doing anything important that day that I knew of, nor was I in the mood to dress up, for that matter.

I walked back to the bed to check on my babies. They were still sleeping, curled into each other as though they were glue together. I felt close to tears. Both the touching feeling of the moment and the distress over David's disappearance were just too much to keep in check. I let a few tears leak through my eye lids as I sat on the edge of the side of my bed and watched. Their breathing was normal, as were their heartbeats, which I could faintly hear with my 3/4 above average hearing. At least they seemed to have slept peacefully.

I glanced at the clock for the first time since I woke; it read 7:45 AM. Well, at least I got some sleep. I blew out a slow breath, then picked both babies up carefully, so I wouldn't wake them, then I carried them to their room and placed them in one of their cribs. I didn't think separating them would help anything. I knew that it would wake them both up if I did.

I meandered downstairs lazily. Even if I wasn't exactly tired or groggy didn't mean that I wasn't weak. Hell, I was _always _weak! Especially when I got sick….

I immediately went to the kitchen to grab something satisfactory to eat. Glancing in the fridge for two seconds was enough to prove to me of its bareness. I would have to go grocery shopping today. Oh, happy day. Let us all celebrate my excitement. With a last glare into the sparse fridge, I turned back around and grabbed the first box of cereal I laid eyes on: Wheaties. Ugh, not my favorite, but I was almost desperate. I poured the little bit of milk left into a small ceramic bowl then sat down at our rosewood table. My thoughts were a whirlwind at this point. So much to think about! So much to _worry _about…but I would _try _not to think of _those _things. Not now, anyways. Maybe later…

I barely touched my cereal when my phone rang. _Damn…_I thought and ran up the stairs two at a time to reach my little black and silver cell phone in my room. I ran in through the door way out of breath, caught the phone on its last ring, and answered in a winded, deflated, almost hyperventilating voice.

"Hello?"

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" a deep voice answered.

"um…late? Who is this?"

Laughs.

"I'm serious, stop playing with me. Who the hell are you?"

"O parum unus! Si tantum vos teneo..." (Oh little one! If only you knew…) The deep voice said like a low incantation. I was speechless. That is, until I started speaking in the same tongue.

"Ego sumo magis scientia quam vos teneo." (I know more than you can imagine) My voice sounded like…liquid gold almost. It seemed to flourish as much as the deep voiced dude's did. Very strange.

"vos operor non agnosco prope satis ut servo vestri vita! Vos es sic iuxta nex , Ego sentio ce." (you don't understand enough to save you from death! You are so close to death I feel it.) Was his only response before he hung up. That dial tone rang in my ear for several seconds before my brain could register to hang up.

_Ego sentia ce? _Now that was creepy. How could he feel my demise? Another worry to add to the list.

I decided to call Amy immediately after my little conversation. Her reaction surprised me.

"Well, it finally happened. Perhaps I should tell dad…he should know…" her voice echoed into the phone.

"I'm not crazy, Amiea! Don't you _dare _accuse me of—"

"I'm not saying you're crazy, Lizelia. This is all part of the change…but it could mean terrible things. How did this happen? You have to be in danger for the words to come to you…"

"I got a call…" I stopped, for the words felt choked tightly inside my throat.

"From who? Someone speaking that language, perhaps?" She questioned.

"Actually, yes. A guy with a deep voice, at that. What language was that, anyways?"

"You should know, Lizelia. Look within yourself, as indirect as that sounds, and you'll find the answer. Trust me, I've been through this, but much later than you…" She sounded worried. Oh lovely. But I searched my mind for any clue of what I was speaking—then I knew.

"Latin? How…? I thought that language was dead?"

"Many years ago, yes, but our people still speak it quite fluently."

"People? What other people are there besides ourselves?" I asked, growing irritated.

"We are the only ones left, Lizelia. The rest of our people have been hunted and killed in past years."

"Why haven't we, then?"

"Haven't you noticed? We have been hunted our entire lives…didn't you ever wonder why?" She asked solemnly.

"Well…I thought it had something to do with the power I possessed…but I didn't put two and two together, I guess…"

"Apparently. Listen, I have to go, okay?" Without letting me answer, she hung up. Another dial tone to listen to. Why was everyone acting so out of mind today?

I walked into my babies' room and noticed they were awake, wiggling around quietly. _They must have just woken up_ I thought, seeing as they were usually quite noisy when they were fully awake. I walked toward them.

When they saw me, they started grunting and whining slightly. I rolled my eyes, thinking _oh, my little babies…is that all I'm good for? Walking food department?_ I chuckled at my own lame joke and reached down and lifted them both out of their crib and carried them down the stairs to the living room.

But we weren't the only ones in the living room when I got down there. I felt my eyes glaze over, and my mind go almost completely blank in shock. I clutched onto my babies and leaned against the railing along the wall of the stairs. I couldn't faint…_not here….not with them in my arms…._

But everything went black.

**A/N: I know, I basically fell off the face of the earth, but i'm back! I know this chapter is kind of dull and confusing, but the next one should be a little more...lively, hopefully! The names are different because, in their language, that's how they say them, though that's not how you say them in actual Latin, but...well, it's my story, and fiction, right? So yeah...Please review! I love reviews! They keep me going!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_All right, so that took forever to write! That's why this chapter is EXTRA long! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-esque in this story!_**

When I woke, I couldn't remember what happened. Not in full, at least. I remembered fainting and worrying about my babies in the process…but to what I fainted to, I remembered nothing. Something shocking enough to make me faint, though? It had to be something big.

I started to hear faint male voices and immediately ceased my cluttered thoughts. They weren't significant anymore.

"…should've told her…" The first one, the deeper one, said.

"…wouldn't have…well…not the…time…" The other replied.

I didn't recognize either one of them…not then, at least. I just myself up, for they started their little conversation again. This time, I could hear their sentences in full.

"She wouldn't have understood, you know that!" The second voice said…the voice I felt so familiar with…

"Oh, so you expected her to just faint out of the blue?" The deep voice replied.

"Of course not! I imagined her blowing up in fury, really. But fainting? Didn't even cross my mind."

"Maybe you could've done some preparatory work with her beforehand, so she wouldn't overreact at the present, but no! You just had to throw this on her!"

"You're blaming _me?_ It's _you_ that freaked her out! I should never have brought you—"

"You have no say in the matter! This is between her family and I, not you!" The deep voiced dude said.

"I am now her family, so I have enough say in the matter!" The voice I recognized—David's voice—retaliated. When I thought about it, I recognized the deep one, too. It was from my unannounced phone conversation not too long ago. The deep voiced dude laughed. I was really beginning to hate that laugh. Seriously.

"You're not of her…_kind_. You're not her family like _that._ But do you even know what she is?" I could just hear him quirking his eyebrow at David. He was seething, I could tell, speechless. I thought this might be a good time to just….jump into this conversation. I sat up slowly.

"And you do know? What am I then, all-knowing-one?" I seethed. Both men immediately looked at me, shocked at my abruptness.

"Liz—" David started. I held up my hand to silence him.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. Where are my babies?" I glanced around frantically. David sighed.

"On the other side of the room in a playpen." He saw my expression and hastily added more. "They're fine. I caught them—and you—when you fell." I rolled my eyes.

"Who _are_ you, anyways?" I asked the deep voiced dude, rather rudely. I didn't have time to be polite, and he didn't seem to care, either.

"Hmm…I suppose it's crucial that you know…" _Crucial, my ass!_, I thought. He chuckled. "Yes, it is crucial, actually." I paled.

"What the _hell? Get out of my damn head!"_ I basically screeched in surprise. How the _hell _could he read my thoughts? That wasn't fair!

"Life's not fair, hon. You get used to it. Anyways…now, what was I saying?...ah yes! My name is Aubrey." He stated, slight humor mixed into his voice.

"Aubrey? Isn't that a chick name?" I asked snidely. I was still keeping up with my 'mean, evil chick' façade.

"Why no, it's not. It could be, I suppose…not in my case." He didn't seem very mad at me. Damn. I just rolled my eyes at him and glanced around to look at my surroundings. I didn't know where I was, after all.

After a good look around, I realized I was in the guest room downstairs. I hadn't been there very often, but I recognized it just fine.

"Whatever. Anyways, what am I? Is there a specific name for my family and I?" I asked quickly, before he could start talking again. I didn't like listening to him, truth be told.

"Ah, I should've known you'd ask that eventually. No, there isn't a specific name…there are many. We have been called Gods, Hell's Beings, Magics, Immortals, Lycans—don't ask about that. People were stupid back then.—Shifters, Drainers, Vampires, Marvelers…you name it, they called us it, basically."

"So…there's not a specific name we call ourselves? Wait…are you…like me?" I asked tentatively. He sighed.

"There is a lot for you to learn, I'm afraid. Yes, I'm like you. No, I'm not part of your 'immediate' family, but I'm part of your 'kind', as I put it earlier. We're related, in a way."

"That's nice…not. Anyways…hmm….where did we originate from?" I asked. I had to keep the questions going. I had a lot to ask.

"The story is that we come from a fallen angel. Most of us believe that the first of our kind was just born that way…some genetical disorder that gave him or her extra powers. Some of us also believe that this first person was somehow 'given' these powers, whether by an immortal being or by some kind of witch, we don't know. We all have different beliefs, but all remain around the same thing." He stated. He was sounding so much like a teacher. I had to wonder if he'd explained all this before.

"Why didn't my own family tell me any of this?"

"It is prophesized that you are the last—and strongest—of our kind. Or, I should say, the last one _purely _of our kind. There aren't enough of us left to mate with each other anymore."

"How could I possibly be the strongest? And who's been after our kind of people, and why?"

"Oh, the questions! I'm glad I was prepared for this! I'm not sure how you're the strongest, you just are. Probably because you're one of the products of the two most influential and powerful people of our kind." He paused for effect, then went on. "We've been hunted by mostly common humans our entire lives. We get the occasional vampire," He glanced at David, who I pretty much forgot about, over at the other end of the room playing with our babies, then continued. "Or werewolf, some witches…otherwise, it's just humans. They find out we exist, think of us as the most major threat to the human race, and try to exterminate us. I suppose we are a threat…but we haven't done anything to threaten anyone yet, so why they're so up in arms about this, I don't know." He finished, looking directly at me. I made a point at not looking at him.

"So…my mother…she's truly still…?" I couldn't finish. His eyes didn't leave me when he answered, his voice and eyes revealing the utmost severity.

"She's been alive, Liza. Even if you don't realize the bravery of what she did, the love it took for her to leave, you will now. I will _not_ let you criticize her for something she couldn't control!" He was losing his calm, so he stopped himself before he most likely would have started yelling. "If she stayed, you would have immediately been killed. Instantaneously, really. With her distance from you, they couldn't find you as easily. You were just a baby. There wasn't the chance you could stay with other family members, either, for they would lead all the worlds dangers straight to you. What your family did, distancing themselves from you, saved your life. You should be grateful, not vengeful!" He didn't bother trying to hide his anger anymore.

"I'm not…vengeful. I didn't understand why she left—"

"That is apparent." He said coldly. Fine. Two can play at that game…though I'd been playing at that game for a while…

"Look, how'd you even know about what I felt? What are you, stalking me?" I said just as coldly.

"As a matter of fact, your father and I are of good relations, and have been for a very long time, so I acquired my information from him. You have no idea how disappointed he is in you." He said snidely.

"Oh, I don't? He didn't make that perfectly clear?" I gestured vaguely to the bandaging on my face menacingly. "No, I didn't seem to get that he hated me from the moment he laid eyes on me!" I was yelling now, I realized. Then again, why wouldn't I be?

"You shouldn't have mouthed off to him like you did, then! You knew you were treading in dangerous waters, but did you stop? No! And you don't think you deserved that? I beg to differ." He seethed. I couldn't take any more of this. I stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind me. I could hear David and Aubrey talking as I left.

Jerks. I opened the front door, walked out into the brisk night air and continued on down the street lamp lined street. I made sure to focus on the street lights, in attempt to clear my head. I vaguely hoped that David was feeding, or had fed, Arianna and Melanie. He had hell to pay if he didn't.

As I walked down the street, I noticed that I wasn't alone. I glanced around and saw nothing. It was when I actually turned around that I saw my pursuer.

It took all my strength not to beat the crap out of that person, too.

**_Okay, so there it is! Maybe not terribly exciting, but it's very...informational! Please review! I love review, and haven't really gotten any on this story! Pretty please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it, Aubrey!" I was _furious _with that man! "What the hell are you _doing_ out here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, actually." He said, absolutely calm. Of course. I glared at him.

"I have reason. You don't."

"Oh really? And what reason is that?" What. An. _Ass!_

I glared at him. "Like I'll tell you, dumbass! Get the hell away from me!" I turned rapidly on my heel and stormed away from him, heading in further in the opposite direction of home.

I couldn't bask in my welcomed solitude for long. "Liza, you know as well as I do that this 'little girl' attitude you uphold is useless. All it's doing is pushing you further and further back." He was right behind me. I started almost jogging.

"Do you not listen?_ I don't care what you think of me_! My god, you don't even know me!" I turned around to face him. When he opened his mouth to retaliate, I interrupted him. "Oh, you know what's _prophesized _about me, but you don't know _me_!" I almost screeched.

I turned from him again, only to be yanked back to facing him. " Don't you _dare_ tell me what I know and don't know! _You _have no idea! You, a mere _toddler _among our race! Don't you _dare_!" He spat venomously.

I said absolutely nothing in way of retaliation, but moved on as though I didn't hear him. "Prove it."

"_Prove it?_ What the hell do you want me to 'prove'?"

"That you think you 'know' me. How?" I paused waiting for a response. I got nothing but silence. "See? You know _nothing_ about me. _Nothing._" I glared at him but didn't move this time. He'd just grab me again if I did.

Aubrey stared at me for the longest time, straight into my eyes. It was unnerving, to say the least, but it was like I was paralyzed. My eyes couldn't even blink to escape his gaze. I was beginning to _despise _my 'kind'!

He finally narrowed his gaze, then I felt released. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to blur our his eyes' images from my mind.

"Open your eyes."

I didn't even flutter my eyes while they were closed. "Fuck you."

The world suddenly tilted and everything behind my eyes was rushing in fast moving colors. I felt dizzy and weak and sought refuge everywhere, reaching out to try to steady myself against _anything_, but felt myself falling...

...And then I was back, my eyes wide open in shock and delirium.

"Wha—what...the hell...did you do to me?" I gasped out, clutching my sides in alarm.

"What needed to be done." He was still in the exact same spot he was when he'd held my gaze. I, even through my delirium (or whatever it was...) did not move even a millimeter, either.

"_What_ _needed to be done?_ What did you _do_?" I screamed, crumpling to the ground with a new wave of weakness. I let my head fall into my hands dramatically, and I threaded my hair recklessly through my fingers.

I heard a crunching of gravel as he knelt down next to me. I didn't look up or acknowledge him at all.

He sighed and slowly sat down on the ground next to me, like he was unsure of what to do, but giving up being careful. We sat like that for a couple minutes, neither of us moving or speaking. Then he broke the peace.

"Listen, what I did was nothing bad, per se. I wasn't lying when I said it was needed." He paused. "I was going to do it no matter what, but I thought I'd get you more comfortable with the idea before I did it. Apparently that didn't happen." He looked at me...or, I should say, my head, hands and hair, since my face was buried behind my hands and hair.

I finally spoke, eerily calm as he. "What. Did. You. Do to me?"

He grabbed both of my hands and pried them away from my face. When they fell limply into my lap, he carefully settled his hands on either side of my face and tilted it up enough that I was looking straight forward.

He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I...well, for lack of a better word..._bonded_ you to me." His gaze never left mine, gauging my reaction. Good thing, too, since he wouldn't have had enough time to react if he hadn't been.

I jumped at him, fury written in every aspect of my face. He teetered backward, catching himself with his hands, then pushing himself up and grabbing me before I tried again. I might as well add that his grip was _tight_! I fought with all I had against him, trying in every way to hurt him somehow like he'd just hurt me. It wasn't possible, but I was so infuriated!

He held me back until I finally went limp in his grip. I didn't have any more fight in me. When he released me, I fell back onto my butt, glaring at him.

"How...how _dare_ you! I'm married and have two kids! Why the _hell_ would you bond me to you?"

He stood up. "Bonding is not like that."

"Then what is it?" I joined him.

He started walking. "Bonding isn't merely for lovers trying to make the 'ultimate commitment'. It's for family members to keep track of each other, in case one is endangered or in need of another." He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "I did _not _bond myself to you to try to take you away from your 'family'," he air quoted quite irritatingly, "I bonded myself to you to protect you. There will come a time when you'll need me for something that no one else can help you with."

"Like what? And why couldn't my so called _father _bond himself to me? Or Amy?," I gasped, holding back tears, "Why you? Why?," My voice broke.

He walked over and stood next to me and spoke quietly. "Your father is already bonded to you and the rest of your immediate family, but that bond was broken when you all split up. As for why he doesn't invoke that bond now, well, that's your fault. You're somehow blocking him from bonding you to him. As for Amy, the same thing is true...but there's more." He took a breath. "She's been weakened from the lack of use of her powers over the years. She's simply not strong enough to bond to anyone right now, though she is bonded to your father...though it's only one way. He bonded to her, but not she to him. Do you understand now?"

"No. I don't understand why it had to be _you._"

He growled. "I'm the only other of our kind your father trusts! We're the _only ones left!_ It was either me or-," He immediately fell silent, but not before I could get an idea what he was going to say.

"My mother. But she's MIA, now isn't she?" Tears fell down my face as I turned away from him again and headed toward one of the parks in our city. I sat down on a swing and let my legs absentmindedly push me back and forth.

After a moment, he sat down on the swing next to me, though he didn't rock it.

"Liza, you know..." He sighed, fighting for words, "I would _never_ use our bond to harm you in any way, I promise you with everything that I am, and more." I looked up at him, narrowing my gaze.

"_Do_ you promise?" I hadn't known I'd been so worried about his abusing his power until he mentioned it, but now that he did...I was skeptical, and questioning more and more by the second.

"I do. If I even think of breaking that promise, I want you to tell your father and make sure he makes sure I never break another promise again. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He sounded so serious, I couldn't think of any smart ass remark to throw at him.

"I guess." He glared at me. "Yes, I understand, okay?" He nodded stiffly. I closed my eyes and tilted my head upward, feeling the wind on my face while inhaling the fresh night air as I swung. I could feel his gaze on me as I swung, his curiosity evident.

"Liz?"

I inhaled one more breath before answering him perfectly calmly. "...Hmm?..."

I heard a mere rustle of grass before I realized he was behind me. His hands grasped my waist and stopped the swing, slowing it periodically until it finally stopped. I looked back at him, confused.

"Why-?" He scooped me off the swing quickly, holding me tightly against his chest. "Aubrey! Stop! What the-"

"Hush!" He looked at me sternly. _We are followed by an enemy _he thought.

_How would you know that? _I thought back.

_ Because I can sense it. The bond heightened my sense of our surroundings._ He moved slowly toward the street, watching everywhere as much as he could.

_What, so you have to be my bodyguard now?_

His arms tightened around me warningly. _I am not your 'bodyguard'. I am _bonded_ to you. _

I wiggled in his arms awkwardly. _So?_

_ So, as your bondmate I am entitled to protect you when you need it!_

_ I can take care of myself! _I thought indignantly.

He rolled his eyes. _Being caught unaware is the same thing as being in need._

Now I rolled my eyes. _Uh huh. Whatever. _

When we got onto the street, he set me gently onto my feet, but kept a light grasp on my waist, ready to act if needed. We remained that way for a while, both standing rigidly.

_Are you sure you're no imagining this danger of yours?_

_ Yes, I'm quite sure I know the difference, thank you._

_ Anytime. _I grinned

His arms tighten around me, but he remains silent, even in his mind. I roll my eyes just to irritate him more.

He sighs again. "Fine, they seem to have vanished. Cowards." I smirk, then start laughing.

"You totally imagined it all, didn't you?" I stutter out between laughs. I laugh so hard that my head naturally falls back lightly against his shoulder.

"Oh, you are _so_ funny. I didn't imagine _anything._"

"Sure you didn't," I lift a hand to my mouth, trying in vain to quiet my laughing, making choking sounds in the process.

He frowns and turns me around, patting my back to get me to stop my choking noises. I grin, breathing heavily, slightly laughter bubbling up every couple of seconds.

"Are you finished now?"

"Maybe." I take deep breaths and think of anything that wouldn't make me laugh. After a minute, my breathing slows and I am no longer laughing.

"Good. It's high time we head back now." But he didn't move.

"Um, okay? Let's go, then." I start moving to walk away, but his grip tightens on me. "Aubrey...let's go." I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

He closes his eyes. "Wait a minute." He was concentrating on something.

"No, Aubrey!" I didn't know why I was scared, but I was. I pulled against him jerkily.

He opened his eyes. "_No. _Do not move. Calm down."

"Why? What are you planning? Let me go!" I kept fighting.

"Look at me." He suddenly stated, his voice resonating with emotion. I couldn't help but look. "Good. Now that you're calm, I will explain."

I was panting. "You. Better."

"I was thinking that it'd be much safer to travel our way instead of walking." I gaped at him.

"I haven't traveled that way for a long time, Aubrey. I'm sure I can't even summon the strength to do it anymore."

He smiles. "That's what I'm here for."

"Oh, and how will that help anything?"

"I can transport you with me." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"How?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out while you so rudely fought me." He shakes his head.

"I've only ever done it myself, and i'm 'as bad as a toddler' among our kind, so how the hell would I know, hmm?" It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him.

He glared for a second, then his face froze. "Wait. I know a way..." But he looked skeptical.

"And...?"

His face darkened. "You won't like it."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"It's...ah...too-" There was a noise behind him. He spun around, his arms pushing me behind him. I turned around in his grasp and saw we were being surrounded.

"Nice one, Einstein. Didn't sense that one, did you?" I glare pointedly at our captors.

"Shut up, Liz." He turns around and then turns me around to face him. "We have to do this now. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's the only way."

"Wait, what-" He pulls me closer to him and tilts my head up. He leans in closer to me...

And kisses me.

**A/N: I know, this took me forever to update, but I wasn't very inspired to write it, with very few readers. Ah vell. Please review! I love reviews! ~EVWTForever**


	7. Disclaimer

**Hi everyone,**

**I don't expect anyone to really be reading this story anymore, since i've been AWOL for a while now. I just kind of lost the inspiration to write this story, though I have looked at it occasionally. I just wanted to say i'm sorry for not saying anything of the status of the story, so now I will: The story is unfinished and will remain that way indefinitely, i'm afraid, because I don't know if i'll ever add to it/complete it. I no longer remember much about this story, so I have to go through it and see if I can still be inspired to write more. Honestly, i'd rather write a totally new story rather than finish one I wrote a (seemingly) long time ago, but as I said, if inspiration strikes...**

**Anyways, I apologize again for not updating at all about what happened with this story, and all I can say right now is that I can't guarantee that I'll finish the story or that I won't.**

**~Elizabeth (EVWTForever)**


End file.
